Two Halves
by Centurious The Azure
Summary: Everyone says there is one destined for them. Many think it's an old cliche... This one time, that old cliche is true. In that sea of flames, a bond was formed that linked them to a greater power. Even though they never met, Kuro Narukami and Runako Gekkou became destined for one another. They just don't know it yet. Runako/Kuro. P3P.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Halves**

**Prologue: The Fire Underneath the Midnight Moon**

Fire…

The heat nipped at his everything. It was unbearable. The small boy tried his damnedest; he crawled through the blaze until he reached the outside. He clawed at the carpet, keeping on his belly. He held his breath for what seemed like forever. The terrible heat propelled him forward. He didn't know what happened to anybody else who was living with him. He tried his best to remember who they were to him. Brother, sister? Mother, and father? The little boy saw silhouettes; shapes writhing in the flames. Tortured screams escaped their burning bodies. He knew he should help. Do something! Anything!

Even then…a naturally ingrained instinct told him to go; screaming at him like the faceless shapes to live. Maybe, if he escaped, they'd be fine too. Yeah. Find an adult. A fireman would be able to help!

Throwing open the door, all he found was more hell. Houses burned. Streets were littered with bodies. Crisp and charred. Screams of the damned still echoed in the air. The night was illuminated crimson by the limitless sea of flames. The boy gasped for air, coughing vigorously. His body still screamed for him to run. Get away from the heat. The boy fell on his porch, unable to move anymore. His entire body was drained of energy simply from the escape. He knew it. This was the end. Somehow, it was comforting. The wide moon he stared up at. That fat, full yellow moon beamed that mocking smile down at him. Its contempt for weak humanity took shape in too bright green moonlight.

He knew he should hate it. Curse his fate. Struggle until he was dead purely to spit in its smug, fat face. He felt the opposite. He felt relief; it was okay to give up. His valiant struggle to survive drained him of all hate…everything. He couldn't spare anything because he was so tired. Not even a single drop of contempt for his stupid fate. There would be lot of stuff he couldn't do now. Acknowledgement, he accepted it gracefully. Last ounce of strength wasted, all Kuro could do was close his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

No more heat…

That's the first thing the little girl realized when she awoke slowly. The chill in the room might have been more of shock. Everything was a startling difference no night, or day. Simply white everywhere. No windows to tell her whether it was night, or day. Down to the bed sheets and furniture, everything was washed white. There were no visible light fixtures. The entire room seemed to glow eerie white. The girl shot up straight up in bed. Bright reddish orbs desperately cast around her any sign of something familiar. Nothing about the place struck any sense of home with her. No one stood in the room save for the tall white wearing man furiously wielding a pen against an offending clipboard.

The man looked up from his work. A thin smile wore against his slightly haggard five o' clock shadow. "Ah…" He noted joyfully, his pen and pad fell to his side in opposite hands. "You're awake, excellent. You're quite the heavy sleeper, little miss. You've been asleep for three days. It was quite troublesome to our observations. Even then, we managed to capture some useful-"

"Where am I? Where are my bros?" She cut him off him off. Her little head looked around, checking for any signs of familiarity. Nothing... There were no big brothers to defend her, and no headmistress to comfort her. She recalled how scary the blaze was. How big brothers tried their best to find his way through flames to find her. She sobbed, feeling the tears fall down her chubby cheeks. She was a girl of no more than six years old, but already suffered so much.

The man merely watched her cry, offering no sympathy to her. His cold expression was made more unsettling by the light sharply glinting off his spectacles. His scribbling against the paper seemed almost cruel in its intent.

"Are you done?" He asked coolly. She merely nodded obediently, feeling the tears sting her eyes. It was a more intense version of the headmistress' authoritative tone. Her brothers suffered more under it than she ever did. Usually she was the innocent one. What had she done wrong…?

"Good…" The man nodded in satisfaction, calmly smiling down on her. Something about his smile seemed extremely scary. The way the corners of his mouth twisted unsettled her. "You should know anything before this moment in time is irrelevant. This moment, little miss, is your new birth. Your genesis will progress our research by leaps, and bounds. You are the corner stone of our Strega program. Take pride in that!"

"Strega…" She repeated unsurely. The man's grin only expanded, pearly whites glinted like unsettling knives. None of made it anything clear. Everything about the man's passionate speech made no sense to her. What was there to be proud of? How did that help her at all?

"That is very much correct…" He said agreeably, making a profound gesture. "You are the answer we have always been seeking." He raised his hand like it held all the answers. She saw nothing there except for clipboard. What did he write down there?

The little girl had no words except. "but…"

The older man put a finger to her lips, shushing her entirely. "My name is Doctor Shuji Ikutsuki…" he introduced himself, adjusting his glasses with a simple poke. The fading glint revealed serious, but kind eyes. For a moment, she sensed herself calming down. "From now on, I am your caretaker. The only one you can trust. You have no one else other than me. Please cooperate with me from now on. I can assure you will be treated with care. You are a valuable specimen, unlike the others."

"Valuable…" She echoed lightly. Something about it gave her some reassurance. She gazed up at the man with big red eyes. Eyes just as large as a moon on a night alight by a kind full moon. The realization made the Doctor chuckle to himself. He genuinely laughed like a hyena.

"What's so funny, mister?" She asked curiously, blinking. Half cautious, half confused.

Doctor Ikutsuki shrugged carelessly; easy chuckles fell from the man's mouth. "It's nothing." He said airily. After a moment of thought, it became more than a joke. It was a profound revelation of heavy meaning. He continued with a strong sense of reverence. "I just make up stupid puns. It's my hobby. But this, I think it is most apt when it comes to you, little missus. How would you like to have a new name?"

She stared up at him, not quite getting why she'd need a new one. 'I already have one… It's…"

He shook his head slightly. That simple motion silenced the young girl. "Like I said before, this is your genesis. You are about to become a very important figure in the future of the world, Miss Runako Gekkou. It means moonlight child."

Runako frowned thoughtfully. "Moonlight child…" She said lightly. It was a pretty name. The way it sounded was better than her old one. "Yeah…" Runako decided, smiling a little. "I'm Runako Gekkou now."

"Good…" Doctor Ikutsuki offered his hand out to the girl. "Come here, my bit of moonshine." He coaxed her gently. Runako's small hand came into his. Ikutsuki smiled, and Runako smiled back. She stepped off the bed with careful guidance. They slowly came to the exit to the white room.

The door to the outside slowly opened up to a wider hall. No white. Only black halls lit by the green moonlight. That was her. Runko Gekkou was moonlight given form. Runako had to remind herself. The name became her mantra…

All because…she knew she couldn't go back. Runako faced her genesis. It scared her, but she had to. No other choice could be made.


	2. Fated Meetings

**Two Halves**

**Chapter 1: Fated Meeting**

It was one those nights. One of those days where nothing seemed to go right… It was severely frustrating. It was another pointed reminder that even in this work a day world of on demand now that things could have the possibility of not going your way. It might have been one thing to get your super frothy mocha latte a little late. This, this was plain bullshit… Runako Gekkou stared blankly into the train car containing just her, and several other faceless no ones. She supposed they had been inconvenienced also. Not that Runako cared… She rolled her big red eyes, and cycled through more songs on her MP3. Several bands, and various artists flashed through her player: Slipknot, Red, Snoop Dog, Daft Punk, Korn. None of them satisfied her. Runako didn't know what she wanted. Anything should have suited her want to still the mind numbing boredom she was feeling. It wasn't just boredom… It was plain frustration at being this damn late. Runako should have been at Iwatodai around four PM at worst… Right now, it was almost midnight. Friggin' midnight!

Runako sighed, muttering angrily to herself. "Repairs, my ass… I swear I saw those retards take twenty breaks the entire time."

It was then that a familiar song came to life in her red headphones. Way of Life by Rise Kujikawa played gently in her ears. It served to calm her down some. Rise was probably her favorite up and coming idol. She only appeared recently, but she was an instant smash hit. Runako liked the cheerful face she put on. Seeing Rise's on bright eyes on TV usually brightened up her day infinitesimally. Runako could tell from a mile away it was an act, though… The cynic inside her always told her that. Runako tried not to listen to that reptilian underside of her brain for once. That type of bright outlook didn't seem too bad…

Runako swept those thoughts aside, letting the music carry her away. She sang to herself softly, not caring if anyone heard her. It was okay, really. She had a pretty singing voice, and she knew it. They ought to feel privileged to get a free show like this.

"My way of life~."

It was at that moment the train came to a stop, she could hear the monotonous droning telling her she was here. Runako turned up the music louder. She picked up her bag, and strolled out like she owned the place. This train might as well owe her its soul after the time it made her wait. If not a soul, money would do.

Runako hummed the song to herself melodiously. Things were beginning to look up for her. That was when the clock struck midnight. Everything went dark. Her music went dead, she scowled deeply. If she wasn't used to this, Runako imagined she might have been quite scared. A scared little school girl trapped in a dark subway with deadly creatures wanting to devour her whole.

Runako snorted to her disdainfully. "Yeah, right…" she deadpanned, starring out into the darken station with little concern. "These monsters have always been such lightweights; bunch of nerds."

A couple of red lights glowed eerily a short distance from her. Her equally red eyes gleamed with amusement. "You boys came to welcome me…" she cooed teasingly, feeling a thin smile tug at her luscious lips. "I'm honored. Hope you guys won't mind splitting on your little welcoming party. I've got a little thing called a curfew to adhere to. Yanno, school night and all."

Runako pulled out a very handy implement of her work. A gleaming pistol glared silver from the emerald moonlight flooding in from the streets. "Hey, Eurydice…" she called her inner self conversationally. The pistol slowly came up to her forehead. To anyone else, this might have been a sight telling a desperate forfeit of life; her diamond hard red eyes shown like a pair of finely carved bloodstones. They only told of unshakable confidence, a strong desire to cut down her foes.

"Burn my dread…" A smooth pull of the trigger caused glass to smash. A single ethereal figure flashed into existence, precise strumming played a dirge for their audience. Light suddenly manifested in two precise places. Fire ignited, and inhuman shrieks carried into the midnight air.

A pair of ears perked up at the familiar sounds of death. One Kuro Narukami scowled tightly at hearing that sound two blocks away. He fingered the black lacquered sheath of his sword tightly. Kuro was a young man of fifteen years. There really weren't a lot of things of really impressive about Kuro. He was rather short in comparison to the young man standing next to him. Unlike his silver haired senpai, he had unkempt short black hair. Coal colored eyes narrowed on the distance uncovered by the moon's generous light.

"I guess you heard that, too." Akihiko Sanada observed casually. Akihiko smirked thinly; he was always the type for a fight. He never turned down another chance to test his skills. "Should we check it out?"

Kuro shrugged carelessly, eyes flashed gold for a moment. He saw things others did not see. It was sort of his gift, he guessed. He saw nothing more than trace amounts of Agi mana in the air. The smell of burning teased his nostrils in most offensive way. "It might be smart…" he advised blandly. "We don't know what could have happened. All I'm getting is traces of aftermath of casting. No life force signs I can see, senpai."

Akihiko chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "That might be Takeba." He suggested eagerly. "Maybe she finally decided to get some exercise with us." Those sharp cracks used to annoy him at one point, or another. After years of working together, he learned to live with it.

Kuro rolled his dark eyes. Okay, maybe it still bothered him. He chose not to say anything about that annoying habit. "I always figured her as more of the breezy type, Akihiko-senpai." He replied conversationally. They both took off for the source he detected. They arrived to see nothing very interesting in the subway. Two black scorch marks pocked the concrete floor. Brimstone lingering in the air still, it was fresh. Created a couple of minutes ago, in fact.

Akihiko whistled, kneeling beside the two small craters. "What a coup de grace…" He admired the quick workmanship quietly. He picked up the ashes, letting it sift between his gloved fingers like blackened sand. "I'd like to meet whoever did this…"

"So you can give them a love letter, senpai?" He joked deadpan, putting his hand in his pockets. His gold eyes traced around room; nothing useful information wise. All he could tell was that those two piles of ash were Shadows once. Not humans, thankfully.

Akihiko rolled his flat grey eyes. "No," he answered disinterestedly. Irritation showed in his tired expression. Kuro guessed popularity wasn't something some men wanted. He knew a certain cap wearing dude who'd will to be that huge of a chick magnet. Sacrifice his precious hat a thousand times if he needed to. "Nothing like those tarts gives me…"

Kuro chuckled. Akihiko was an easy type to rile up. He waved his senior off casually. He frowned a little, feeling something twinge in the back of his head. It was a slight feeling of discomfort; an urge telling him to do something deep down. It was these moments that his instincts told Kuro something was up.

Akihiko saw his expression. "Something up?" he asked concernedly, getting back up from his kneeling position. His grey eyes were sharp, expecting anything. "I guess you're feeling something."

"Yeah, Senpai…" he answered firmly. He glanced to the left, seeing several life force signals flare up into being. "Several Shadows, and one person." He glanced to the right, a single life force sauntered down the street at its own pace. It clearly was in no hurry. "I'm also getting that same life source from before. It doesn't feel like anyone we know. I just know that feels like the caster of the Agi spell…"

Akihiko's considered the situation for a moment. His eyes flashed in decision. His senior was always reliable. "We split up." He carried out his orders swiftly. No wasted words, or fumbling. Akihiko had the experience to fully know what was on the line. "You go tail the single source. I'll go fend off the Shadows. Tell Mitsuru what we're up to. Get Takeba ready if she has to."

He nodded, snapping him a sharp jaunty salute. Akihiko, and Kuro took off in contrasting directions. Kuro ran about half a block before he felt the trace no longer. The blood coated streets gave off nothing more than cold indifference. "Where the heck…" He muttered to himself, glancing around for some signs. Nothing. "People don't just vanish like that…"

Power flared behind him. His dark eyes widened, feeling the insane heat bearing down on him. It was only his razor edge sharpened training that saved him tonight. He quickly rolled out of the way. Kuro was already on his feet. Unsheathing his sword at a lightning fast pace, he cleaved through a second fireball. Heat washed over him, burning his uniform slightly. His sword hand was slightly blackened. That quick amount of action didn't leave him undamaged. It was minor, Kuro could still fight.

Fire spread out in small patches around him from the results of his reaction. Fire burned on the blue spectrum, searing the asphalt like it was flesh. He whipped out his Evoker, feeling its cold grip tense in his hands. "Alright…" he breathed, sheath clattering to the ground. He fell into his trained stance. Kuro expected to see a Shadow…maybe some gaudy stereotypical villain from Featherman. What he saw wasn't his expectation at all…

A girl sat on a coffin, silhouetted by the moon. Her red hair kept in a fashionable ponytail glowed bright vermillion in the moonlight. She almost seemed ethereal, like a goddess of the dead night given form with her porcelain skin. Big red eyes regarded carefully, cautiously. They show brightly with power like the full, fat Dark Hour moon dyed crimson red. She closed them slowly; the goddess hovering above her protectively vanished with a sharp crack of glass.

The girl hopped down from her perch with unexpected grace, approaching him meaningfully. Kuro was silent, not exactly sure what to say. For all intents, and purposes he was struck dumb. He'd seen a lot of girls… Mitsuru had to be on the top ten list of his most beautiful women ever. Definitely number one. He didn't know what had him this…entranced. It was stupid. If anything, he should be angry; angry about almost getting murdered.

That anger was completely dispersed when she touched his injured hand. It definitely had to be crazy to approach someone combat ready. _Especially when-_ He winced in pain. It still hurt… Kuro couldn't deny it. This girl touched it so gently, making it feel very warm for a moment. A green glow restored his hand to the point where it no injury remained. "There…" she chimed cheerfully. Smiling broadly, she gave off an angelic titter. "That should make us even, Mr. Stalker."

That set him off. It definitely crossed the line. "Who the hell are you calling a stalker, Miss Manslaughter!?" He snapped, snatching his hand away from her when he jumped away. He flexed it slightly. It was definitely good work. Maybe better than Mitsuru's…still he couldn't let his guard down when some stranger just attacked him. "You almost burnt me to a crisp!"

"Manslaughter!" She about screamed indignantly, putting her hands on her hips when she leaned in to get in his face. A tick mark appeared on her forehead. Kuro could feel a vein about to burst in his head, too. "What was I supposed to do? Huh?!" she demanded huffily. "You were the one coming after me! With a friggin' sword, mind you! It was like a scene out of a horror movie! I was scared shitless!"

"It wasn't even unsheathed…!" He argued back. Something came to mind rather quickly. It was just how dumb this argument was. Not to mention he was the one with weapons out…he definitely had to look like a crazy person here. He took a calming breath, raising a hand. The red head stopped at that, showing a bit of confusion. He picked up his sheath, letting the wood hiss against metal until it clicked back into place. He also holstered his Evoker, just to make himself look less threatening. He set his sword on the ground. Molten gold eyes shifted to dark colors once more.

He sighed in relief, glad that was over with. "Listen…" he began to explain, regaining his former calm composure. "My friend, and I were just patrolling the neighborhood when I sensed some magic being released. We went to check up on the situation." The girl listened without showing any sign of protest. She did frown a little, also showing off a slightly cute pout. She was clearly somewhat mad about their short, but unpleasant exchange. "We split up…And somehow it ended up like this. I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to make sure nobody was hurt. The tangle you had back there at the station seemed kinda nasty."

The girl blinked, not expecting the level of maturity he was showing. "Wow…" she said admiringly, grinning broadly. She patted him on the head affectionately, almost like a cute puppy. "That was pretty adult for a middle school student. Those also were some pretty sick moves, too. I haven't seen anybody cleave a fireball in half before!"

Kuro's eye twitched visibly. "I'm a high school student…" He informed her in a measured tone. Their exchange was testing his patience by the moment. "My height just hasn't completely filled in yet…"

"Sorry, sorry…" The girl apologized, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. The pyromaniac girl closed her eyes thoughtfully for a moment. "Let's just pretend the last few minutes didn't happen, okay?" She proposed easily, brilliant smile returning once more. She offered out a friendly hand, a peace offering; burying the sword in a Shadow's backside, if you will. "I'm Runako Gekkou. What's your name?"

Kuro took Runako's hand reluctantly, and shook it strongly. Runako had a decent grip for a girl, he had to admit. "Kuro Narukami." He returned calmly. He somehow managed a smile. He guessed she wasn't so bad. "So, you're a Persona User, too." He perceived suddenly, everything did click into mind. It should have been obvious from the start. "Other than us…well, there is no one else. You must have been sent here by the Kirijo Group, right Gekkou-san?"

Miki shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, Kuro-kun." She said casually. She patted him on shoulder, laughing a little. "I guess can say I'm in a capable group if there are guys like you skilled enough to chop fireballs in two. Did you practice on baseballs?"

Kuro could tell she was joking, but that wasn't far from the truth. "Not quite…" He said carefully, blushing slightly. It was really insane to admit. Maybe he should have taken more pride in it. It took lots of tries, and showers before he got it right. "It was grapefruits. My senpai tossed them at me. Guy's got an arm for somebody not into baseball."

Runako squeaked excitedly. He didn't expect her to take his admission seriously. "That's really cool!" She gushed. There were literal sparkles shinning her red eyes. "You're like an action hero! Like Featherman!"

"I am not…" He protested blandly. He tried to put on a neutral professional façade. The bright blush on his face told her otherwise.

Runako smirked, poking him in the side playfully. "He's even modest, too." She teased Kuro. "That's cute. I like that in my escorts." Runako walked ahead of him with the required pep in her step. Runako turned back to face Kuro, Chesire Cat grin playing on her lips. "Well, c'mon. Show me the Iwatodai Dorm, please. I need a strong man like you to protect me from all the scary monsters…"

Kuro rolled his dark eyes, letting out an amused snort. "I don't think you need it…" He deadpanned. "Seeing how you almost made me the Fourth of July roast pig."

Runako let out a little giggle, looping her arm in his. "We can always pretend otherwise…" She whispered hotly in his ear, sultry voice like a sensuous storm. Something soft poked against his arm to place emphasis on her worlds. "I'm the princess, and you're the hero. I thank you by giving you my purity. That's how those hot Doujinshi go, am I right?"

Kuro blushed from ear to ear. He tried to keep his composure. It blatantly failed. "I-I don't…" He stammered nervously. "Know what you're saying."

"Here." Runako's lips got closer to his, he could feel her heated breath on his skin. It was just like mangas…only in real life. "Lemme fill in the blanks for you, hero."

"Okay…" He heard a voice call out from behind them. Akihiko suddenly appeared from the ether. "I send you on a recon mission, and I find you getting comfy with some girl. What mysterious night…"

Akihiko shook his head. Runako immediately broke off from Kuro, facing the new person. A big smile on was on her lips. "Something like that, Akihiko-senpai." She greeted him familiarly, gesturing to a beet red Kuro. "I was getting ready to let him ravage me."

Akihiko sighed tiredly. He looked like he didn't want to deal with it. "It really had to be you, didn't it, Gekkou?" It was more of a statement than a question. A bland disappointment he didn't want to get another taste of. "Look, just don't wear poor out Kuro too much with your mind games." He told Runako tersely, authority made clear in his hard voice. "He's got a sharp pair of eyes that are valuable to this team. We need him in top shape."

"Fine, senpai…" Runako huffed, crossing her lithe arms. "You've always been a killjoy, yanno that?"

"I don't care…" Akihiko curtly snapped, meeting his harsh grey eyes with her bright red ones. It truly was an intense atmosphere between the two of them. Kuro didn't know what had happened between them, but he didn't want there to be discord among the group; especially when they were out in the open during the Dark Hour.

"Whoa, senpai…" Kuro stepped between them, glancing between the two battling parties. He gave them both firm looks telling them both he would not back off. Dark eyes shifted to molten gold once more. Pronounced dark rings formed around his pupils. As if alive, the rings spun slowly to emphasize his point. "I dunno what's going on between you two, but I think we should save it for another date. It's in the middle of the Dark Hour. We should be doing is getting ourselves together, and adding to our strength. I think that's why Kirijo-san sent Runako-san here; to increase our strength."

Akihiko scowled. An equally nasty expression formed on Runako's face. The two shared a pointed look once more before deciding enough was enough. Akihiko turned on his heel, not bothering to turn to look back at Kuro. "You can take her back to the dorm…" Akihiko grunted out, stalking down the street with violent intent. Kuro was very glad he wasn't those Shadows. "I'll finish up the nightly patrol, Kuro."

Kuro nodded to his senpai sharply. He smiled softly at Runako when Akihiko turned into an alleyway. "That's that…" He chirped, offering a hand out to Runako. "I'm sorry about Senpai…I guess he doesn't get jokes. He's not exactly the most socially involved guy ever."

Runako smiled back at him, shaking her head slightly. "Who said it was a joke." She blatantly said, not caring that she was throwing him through a loop again. The girl leaned in slowly, giving him a chaste peck on the cheek. She held up two fingers animatedly. Her energy was really weird for somebody who was in the Dark Hour. Even her red eyes glowed with enthusiasm. "I'll say two things. One: you have nice eyes. Either way you have them is actually pretty. Two: that was the first time anybody ever stood up for me. So, thanks…"

Runako Gekkou blushed brightly, pecking him on the cheek once more. She ran off ahead of him, and stopped. "What're you waiting for, slowpoke!" She called out energetically, waving him over with unrestrained enthusiasm. "Dark time's a wasting!"

Kuro touched his cheek. It was still warm to the touch. Runako Gekkou confused the hell out of him. Still, somehow she fascinated him. Maybe it was the red halo the moonlight seemed to cast around her head. The light hitting it the right way made her seem like she was not from here, or this time. A lot like the Dark Hour, Runako drew him into another place right then. Beyond the Dark Hour…to some place he wasn't sure of. Potentially finding out the answer garnered even more of his interest.

"I guess it's like Akihiko said, Souji…" He said to the warm night, gazing up at the moon wistfully. Somewhere deep down, he hoped his brother heard this. In his heart, he wished his brother still shared a link with him beyond this place. "This is truly a mysterious night…"

Picking up his sword, Kuro followed after the girl bravely. Like always, a Narukami never backed down. They always moved forward into the future; always keeping their swords and their allies close to them in the uncertain future.


	3. Opening Day Boredom

**Two Halves**

**Chapter Two: Opening Day Boredom**

It was another one of those mornings. Runako never really thought of herself of the morning loving type. Yeah. The morning sucked hard. It was the time where you had to get up, and get ready for some boring activity; Likely school. It was always school, now that she really thought about it. Like the first day of school… Runako stirred slightly in her sleep. It was just the first day. She could afford to skip it. Nothing ever happened on the first day. Runako's left eye slowly opened up. Morning glory flooded through the blinds. Its cheerful light beckoned for her to awaken.

Runako groaned, half asleep still. "Screw you, morning…" She flipped the bird to the morning, hoping there was some god that represented the sun who got the message. "Screw you, Apollo. There's nothing you can do to tear me from this warm bed. Not even wild senpai cannot drag me away."

Runako cuddled the pillow, curling up in the sheets further. She buried her face in the pillow entirely. Some part of her did wish that pillow was a handsome guy; or maybe two. Kuro could fit the bill. He was a cute shorty. In a sorta Shounen battle manga way, that is. Like Naruto pre-Shippuden. Maybe he was more Sasuke looks wise without the broody aura. Yeah, she could go for that with some whipped cream on top. Not Akihiko. She hated that guy. She guessed he was handsome in some sort of shoujo manga capacity. He was definitely like Kakashi before he buggered Rin. Akihiko needed to get laid. That's if the frigid Mitsuru would ever put out.

This line of thought definitely wasn't putting her to sleep. That made her wanna do the metaphorical operation of doing the whoopee in a very literal way. Yeah. Think less about that… Think about the diametrical opposite of Brad Pitt. Mikhail Gorbachev… Baseball, soccer, Featherman. Featherman riding Gorbachev bareback like a horse, not the critically acclaimed movie, which she had seen several times; while dodging explosive basketballs fired by the evil senpai duo. All for justice. Justice, and love of sleeping in from school.

Runako felt herself fall into the lull of sleep inspired by justice. Justice sleep was the best sleep, after all. That when injustice knocked on her door. Man, did she hate it when the man tried to bring her down. "Morning, Runako!" The man had the cheerful cadence of a teenage girl. "Are ready for school?"

"Noooo…" She whined softly, hugging her pillow like Runako was in desperate love. "Lemme sleep!" Her voice was half muffled by the pillow, but it was still loud enough to hear. "Go back to sleep, yourself! School is just a brainwashing farm where they steal your soul! Take it from me! It's run by Shadows!"

The voice went sighed in tired frustration, murmuring about how it was too early for this. "Please…" she pleaded with her sense of empathy. Fear of eminent heiresses who were famous for being infamous rang somewhere in there. "Mitsuru-senpai is gonna give me the reaming of a lifetime if I don't at least get you up!"

"Sorry…" she called back unsympathetically. Runako would have glared at the door if her eyes weren't closed. Somewhere between annoyed, and half-asleep, and hungry…Runako could really go for pancakes. Pancakes for lunch sounded nice; Sick awesome, even. "Your problem, not mine! Unless you have drippy ultra-syrup pancakes for me….which would be one sick negotiation tactic!"

"Kuro-kun…" the girl sighed once more, Runako imagined her massaging her temples slowly out of simmering frustration. She smirked, and giggled into her pillow. That would teach her for whipping out a pistola on her. "Would you mind handling this…?"

"Sure, Yukari-san…" The other voice drawled conversationally. "Heya, Runako-san, it's Kuro! From last night, remember?"

A new male voice piped up behind her door. Thankfully it was somebody she could trust. Kuro's pleasingly melodious voice filtered through the cracks of the door. It really was music to her ears. "Yo, Kuro-chan!" Runako actually managed to get up rather quickly. Okay, maybe she was more of a morning person under the right circumstances. She was rubbing her eyes actively; awake cheer was really coming out of her mouth. "Do you have my pancakes?"

"Sure…!" He answered happily. "The stack is at least a foot high!" It was the sort of extreme happy that she'd reserve for eating pancakes. Why not believe him?

Runako rushed to the door, and threw it open like the covers she'd tossed on the floor moments ago. Kuro was actually done up rather nicely in a respectable way; A clean and pressed appearance. He had a pure white dress shirt on accented nicely by a black vest, and tie that vanished halfway into the folds of his dark vest. He had his jacket thrown over his shoulder much like she'd seen Akihiko do at points. He was his senpai, so Runako guessed he thought copying him was cool. His messy hair wasn't combed, but Runako could deal. His raven locks had a natural shagginess about it. They curled up, and about like plants reaching for natural light one dawn of a first spring day. Runako privately dubbed it "Sex Hair"… for reasons she'd obviously be doing later.

"I'm up, Kuro-chan!" Runako chirped, throwing her arms around him affectionately. She nuzzled his clean smelling hair. No scent exclusively, which was slightly disappointing. She was a few inches taller than him. It didn't bother her in the slightest. His short station made him cuter, in her opinion. "Good morning, I'm ready for my breakfast in bed, handsome!"

"Um…" He started out awkwardly, gazing up at her with big dark eyes. His chin was resting in her breasts nicely. Kuro's pale cheeks blazed lava hot red; Bordering on luminescent, in her haughty opinion. "Morning, Runako-san…"

"Runako…" Yukari called out carefully, tapping her on the shoulder very slowly.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"You're…not even dressed…" Kuro pointed out delicately. Indeed, Runako was in what she considered her PJs: a tight white tank top and dark panties. Runako's curvy everything was out there for everyone to bear witness to.

Runako blushed slightly. Then, after the realization truly hit home, she was lit up like Las Vegas strip. Before Runako could so much as speak, Yukari pried her off of Kuro. "You wait downstairs, Kuro!" Yukari commanded, swiftly slamming the door in Kuro's gob. Battle reflexes made sure he didn't get right smacked, luckily. He ventured downstairs obediently…he was hardly Junpei; although…he couldn't exactly keep Runako out of his head easily. That image would likely be dancing in his head for hours, days, or months to come. God forbid if Junpei ever got wind of this…

Yukari shook her head, starring Runako up and down appraisingly. Runako was proud of her figure, but not so blatantly proud to parade in her skivvies. It was really embarrassing. "Really…" Yukari said in blatant disbelief. Her thinly plucked eyebrows were knitted into a semi-angry line. "What were you thinking?"

"About pancakes, and the sweet boy who made them for me…" Runako offered innocently, sheepish smile on her face. She really acted on excitable impulse that time. When she heard about pancakes, she hit the ground running.

Yukari palmed her face, informing her of the truth bluntly. "Kuro is bad at cooking…Mitsuru-senpai only lets him near the stove if it breaks. If there were pancakes, they'd be covered in fire extinguisher syrup."

Runako blinked, and frowned disappointedly. Now, she really felt stupid. "Okay…" she said quietly, letting out a breath. "Now, I feel like the supreme dummy empress…good second impression with your new roommates, Runako…"

Yukari smiled a bit. Somehow, it did feel like she wasn't judging her. "Listen…" she told her kindly. "I won't tell anybody. Kuro-kun won't, either…he's not an idiot perv like somebody else I know." The girl in pink let out an amused titter. "Now, he's the dummy emperor."

Runako giggled lightly, not fighting the urge to smile big. "Thanks, Yukari." She said gratefully. Runako had to restrain herself from full on hugging her. Yukari was truly a nice person.

Yukari airily waved her off. "Don't worry about it." She looked thoughtful for a moment, starring at Runako. Slight worry crossed her face.

Runako raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Yukari took up a slightly uncomfortable posture. Her shoulders went stiff, and tense like a statue. "Well," she asked unsurely. "Are you Kuro's girlfriend? I mean, it seems that you were close to him back there."

Runako shrugged carelessly. "Nah." She responded cheerily. It was true that they had only met hours ago. Runako was sure that he was a great guy. She did feel a burning sensation in her chest anytime she thought about him. "We met just last night. I fired an Agi at him. He cleaved it in half. It was love at first sight."

Yukari shot her a dubious look. "You're kidding, right?"

Runako laughed brightly. "I am." She found herself smiling softly, putting a hand her chest. It thumped harder with each passing word. "I know he's a decent guy, though. He defended me from Akihiko despite the fact I was acting like a total ditz…Our first couple of minutes together weren't exactly the best in the history of meetings. He seemed willing to put it aside just because."

Yukari seemed to understand, her gaze relaxed on Runako considerably. Even her body language seemed to mimic this fact. "I get it…" she concurred, letting out a deflating breath. "Kuro-kun is a nice guy. When I first joined the group last year, he showed me the ropes. Even during battle, he did try his best to make up for my deficiencies." Yukari's brown eyes slowly fell to her feet, shame darkened her expression. She quivered considerably, clenching her fists to the point her nails dug into her palms. "I still can't summon my Persona. Kuro understood, and told me to take it at my own pace. Even after he got hurt…and Souji…he…"

Runako put a gentle hand on Yukari's slight shoulders. "I don't know what happened…" She said quietly, absolute confidence in her warm voice. "I'm sure you tried to do the right thing at the time, Yukari-san. If Kuro says so, you shouldn't feel guilty about it then you shouldn't... I think he's right. This guilt you're holding in…it's not conducive to bringing your Persona out. I should know, I've been doing this Shadow hunting stuff for a while. When you have the chance, act don't feel. If you do that…I'm sure you can do your part."

Yukari went quiet for a few long moments. They stood there in a companionable silence. Runako's presence alone seemed to put her mind at ease. Suddenly, Yukari nodded strongly. "Thank you, Runako…I-" The redhead merely put a finger on her lips, quieting her down entirely.

"None of that…" Runako shook her head, throwing her a jaunty wink. "Just consider us even Steven. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna get dressed. Gotta look nice if I'm gonna have my soul sucked out in front of Kuro-kun."

Yukari merely chuckled. She headed for the door, and closed it behind her. Runako looked to her bed, smiling a sad smile. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, sleep my love. Until next time…"

A little later on, the three Shadow Exterminators boarded the train destined for Tatsumi Port Island. Runako nursed her American breakfast. A piece of buttered toast hung from her mouth like caught prey. "Man," she complained, mouth half full of toast. Runako sat next to Kuro despite her words. She just liked giving him a hard time. She huffed dramatically, turning her nose up at him. "I can't believe you lied to me, Kuro-chan; fooling me with promises of pancakes...you are definitely a crafty villain. The worst, in my opinion."

Kuro smiled sheepishly, letting out a guilty little laugh. "Sorry, Runako-san…" He apologized genuinely. "I was just joking at the time…"

Yukari gazed at the two of them flatly, not quite believing she was hearing this conversation. "You were the one who was going to skip school." She grumbled pointedly, taking a bite of the fruity health bar that constituted her breakfast. "Tough decisions had to be made."

Kuro sipped on his protein shake. That was really his breakfast, just a protein shake. Akihiko had always insisted Kuro drink that in tandem with the training regimen they mapped up together. He did want to get physically stronger faster. Akihiko was the man for the job when it came to that. Only problem was that he was still short; shorter than either girls. In Kuro's mind that was neither here nor there. He was still thinking about the previous night… How weird that had been. The kid with the book… Suddenly vanishing like that. It even frightened him some. He was sure he wasn't hallucinating. Runako had seen it as well. She hadn't bothered to talk about it since then; which was smart, considering the company they were in. Kuro hardly wanted to look nuts in front of his teammates. Even if his sensory skills hardly ever failed him, he scarcely had enough proof to call it concrete.

Yukari sunnily interrupted his glum thoughts. "This has always been my favorite part…" Yukari commented fondly, looking over their shoulders. Yukari's eyes sparkled like a child's. The ocean was a bright shade of azure blue on this warm spring day. Kuro looked over his shoulder, smiling broadly. Facing the Dark Hour every night made even simple things like this amazing. He was sure the rest of his fellow SEES felt the same. "Taking this monorail always feels like I'm gliding over the sea…"

Runako gasped excitedly, skittering up to the window to get a better view. "So pretty…" she cooed. "Isn't it, Kuro-chan?" Runako grabbed onto his arm, causing him to blush slightly. Kuro didn't entirely mind being clung to, or even hugged by a Runako leaving little to the imagination. In fact, he thought he could get used to it. He groaned mentally despite his happiness. Some part of him dreaded having to face Junpei about this… He'd have all sorts to dumb questions.

Their train ride came to a nicely rendered halt. It was only a possible five minute walk to Gekkoukan High. It was only his second year in Gekkoukan High. Even after a year here… Somehow, the pure white façade always made him pause to admire the school's smooth architecture. Its immaculate appearance definitely had to be a symbol of the Kirijo Group's opulence, and power. Two in harmony did surpass one in perfection, after all. Working together the SEES did the same thing; surpassing their limits individually to bring harmony together every before and after every midnight.

Students flocked into the school with meaningful steps together, and alone. Kuro could see spring was blooming in both in the shimmering cherry blossom trees. In a human sense also spring had sprung. Couples went in hand in hand, and arm in arm. That did make him think about the red head standing right next to him. Like the cherry blossoms, Runako seemed to glow in the sunlight. Whether exposed moonlight, or sunlight Runako did seem like an otherworldly creature. Others seemed to take notice eagerly… They talked in hushed tones. The new girl seemed to garner popularity before she even stepped into the building.

Yukari's own cheerful disposition didn't fail to tear him from his thoughts. He guessed that why she was so popular. She was a real attention grabber. Yukari beamed an immaculate white smile, giving sweet emphasis to each syllable. "Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

Kuro shared Yukari's cheer. "Yeah." He agreed brightly, smiling from ear to ear. "Welcome, Runako-san."

Runako's sunny eyes shimmered for a moment; almost with tears? It was gone as soon as it came. Runako followed them into the school building. "These are the shoeracks…" he deadpanned jokingly, shrugging slightly. He stood by the racks, patting them like a faithful horse. "Unfortunately, there is no shoeshine boy here. I know I was disappointed, too. My shoes must be polished to a godly degree if I am to get a higher education; enough to blind the teacher when I let Junpei cheat off of my test. I want these puppies to shoot god beams like it's nobody's business."

Runako laughed, slapping him in the arm playfully. "Man," she chortled. "That would so make my grades skyrocket!"

Yukari snorted humorously. "Don't let Mitsuru-senpai hear you say that…" she shook head and smiled slightly. She gestured grandiose like to the main hall where all the students gathered. There was quite a conversational ruckus going on at the board set up before the stairs. "That's the tour…" Yukari smiled a little bigger, looking to Kuro expectantly. There was humor glinting in her brown eyes. Yukari seemed to perfectly mock Mitsuru's use of French in exaggerated parody. "You can take it from here, right monsieur?"

"Yes, Lady Takeba." He saluted Yukari, putting a fist over his heart solemnly. His fake fervent speech made Yukari giggle loudly. Runako copied Yukari shamelessly. "I shall protect the Her Highness with my life. I swear on my clan's honor."

Somewhere a teacher wearing a Samurai helm gushed in delight. Yukari said her goodbyes, going for the bulletin board where the rest of the student body seemed to gather. Runako smiled broadly, touching his arm. "Where to next, my loyal vassal?" She inquired lightly.

Kuro smiled back, blush tingeing his cheeks once more. He shrugged slightly, guiding her to the place where he thought she'd need to go next. "Hm…" he mused thoughtfully, snapping his fingers when it came to him. "That's right! We gotta go to the faculty office! I had to go there on my first day, too."

They arrived in the faculty office, shutting out the noisy energetic conversation between Mr. Ono and a foreign blonde boy completely. A woman in her mid-twenties dressed in a peach colored dress suit turned in her chair in reaction to the door shutting. Her eyes brightened in recognition. "Hello, Kuro!" Ms. Toriumi greeted them pleasantly. "How was your break?"

"Hello, Sensei. It was pretty fine." He answered back nonchalantly. Ms. Toriumi was his favorite teacher in the school. Mostly because she was the only teacher in this school who was passionate about her job and not a smothering jerk or an eccentric who wears ever more increasingly elaborate hats every day. The latter wasn't so bad, he guessed. Anyone who wasn't Mr. Ekoda was okay.

He gestured to Runako animatedly. "This is the new kid at my dorm, Runako Gekkou." He turned to Runako, motioned to Toriumi with a slight tilt of his head. "Isako Torumi is the composition teacher at Gekkoukan, and my partner in crime on the internets." He grinned slightly at her, and moved onto Toriumi. "Sorry I wasn't on last night, sensei." Kuro said apologetically, hand suddenly coming up to his face vertically in a sign of emphasis. "Akihiko-senpai had me wiped last night after our exercise session…you know that guy is a beast; even worse than you, Maya."

The composition teacher laughed easily. "Don't worry, Tatsuya." She chirped jestingly. "I'll work you twice as hard next time." Toriumi got up from her chair, smoothing out her skirt. She gave Runako a deep bow. "Nice to meet you, Runako-chan. Welcome to Gekkoukan."

Runako returned the bow slowly, and graciously. "Thank you, sensei. Please take care of me."

"So polite…" Toriumi said in awe, patting her new student affectionately on the shoulder. "I'm surprised. Girls like you definitely set an example for others."

Kuro rolled his eyes, blankly muttering. "You don't know her like I do, Maya."

Runako frowned deeply, blushing a bit. He imagined this morning running through her head. "You're such a meanie, Kuro-chan." She sulked, childishly pouting. Something about it was joking, though.

He shrugged marginally, quipping sarcastically. "Only when the mood strikes me."

Toriumi chuckled lightly, smirking at their keen exchange. "You two seem to be good friends already." She noted jovially, going for her desk to reach for a file. "Luckily for you, Kuro, you're in my homeroom. What about your friend…?" Toriumi opened up the file, murmuring some random details to out loud. "Okay, Runako Gekkou, born in June 2nd, 1992. In 1999, your parents…" She gasped softly in shock, realizing what she was reading. "I'm so sorry…I was so busy that I didn't have the time to read your file beforehand."

Runako didn't bat an eyelash. All she did was offer a little smile, and shake her head slowly. "Don't worry about it, Toriumi-sensei." She said softly. "It happened a long time ago."

Kuro did feel his heart drop into his stomach. He looked to Runako concernedly. She seemed unbothered, but Kuro couldn't help feeling for her. He…knew too well what it was like to lose someone. "Runako…" he reached out for her. In reaction, she took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. Runako's expression was very gentle. A twinge of sadness reflected in her broad smile. All of it seemed to say thank you.

"C'mon, Kuro-chan…" she coaxed him lightly. Runako glanced to Torumi, giving her a small nod. "The opening ceremony should be soon, right sensei?"

Toriumi brightened up immediately at the simple reminder. The gloomy tableau set up a few moments ago shattered entirely. "That's right! Tatsuya, Runako, please follow me!"

Several minutes later, Runako suffered a long yawn. It really was infectious. Kuro yawned out empathy. The bulbous principle of Gekkoukan droned monotonously. He didn't dislike the principle, but he could do without his long and drawn out speeches. Kuro was absolutely certain this was the same speech he heard last year word per word.

"Oh my god…" Runako whined in a little whisper. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Almost of convenience sake, she sat next to Kuro. Kuro knew better, though. She pretty much was her only friend here. Well, besides Yukari…she sat down all way at the end of their row in the auditorium bored to almost the point of tears. Then again, so was almost everyone else. The auditorium's construction was so well rendered that it carried the wave of boredom like a plague on waves of sound. "Please save me from the boredom, Tatsu…It's coming for my soul!"

"Don't call me that…" Kuro grumbled, moving her gradually back from his shoulder. "All we have to do is wait until it's over." He couldn't fight the blush on his cheeks. Everyone was already throwing suspicious glances his way. Even Maya was pitching congratulatory smirks at him. It was like a flurry of so many undodgeable Agi spells. He cursed mentally. He guessed he shouldn't decry this good fortune. Meeting a cute, nice girl like Runako had to be a one in a million fortunate accident. It didn't help that he was suddenly the center of attention…

All the guys were gossiping about it like it was the biggest news ever. Runako was soaking it in like a sponge…

"Did you see that new transfer student chick?! She's hot!"

"Totally! She was walking with Yukari Takeba, and that one short kid from the Kendo club!"

"Don't call him short if you wanna stay alive, dude…I saw him beatdown Kaz 'cause he made the mistake of making fun of his height. I immediately bolted, and joined the track team. He kinda helped me find my calling of running away from things, I guess… He's monstrously fast. I heard he trains with the Boxing club's ace…He's like the Akihiko Sanada of the Kendo club!"

"I don't care…you're completely missing the point. It means Yukari is a free woman. I thought she was dating that shorty kid. Hey, if that new chick is free, that'd be even hotter! Threesome!"

"Dude…he's sitting right there. Just shut up before you get the both of us killed!"

"What're you saying? He's too low to the ground to even hear us up here!"

Kuro's eye was already twitching. If there was one thing he despised, it was being called short. He was better than this… He was a high school student, an adult, a protector of justice and peace. Kuro felt himself calming down some. Yeah. He was completely awesome. Able to control his anger like a man should…

"Hey, kid…"

"…"

Kuro ignored him. He was too indulged in being bored to care. That's right. He was the bigger man.

"Yo… Is Yukari single?"

"…"

"Hey, don't ignore me. I'm asking you a question, ya microbe."

Or so he thought…

Kuro exploded, standing right up in his seat. He leaned over to the point where he was practically in his face. His friend was shaking fearfully. Obviously having flashbacks of the times he'd seen him snap at people who dared to make fun of his short stature. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MICROBE SO SMALL THAT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN ON AN ATOMIC LEVEL WITH SPECIAL SCIENTIFIC EQUIPMENT!? AM I UNSEEABLE! IS EVERYTHING I'M SAYING JUST A TINY SQUEAK IN AN INFINITE UNIVERSE OF VAST POSSIBLITIES! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUTTA MY FLAPPING GUMS! HUH, YOU FORTUNATELY TALL JERK! YOU'RE SO STUPIDLY TALL THAT I DON'T THINK YUKARI WOULD EVER CONSIDER EVEN LOOKING AT YOU! LET ALONE ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR EXISTENCE! HOW SMALL DO YOU FEEL NOW, YOU PERVERTED GIANT! LIKE AN ANT, I BET!"

The entire auditorium heard that rant. For several long moments, everyone was dead silent. Runako was holding him back with all her strength. Kuro was off the ground, squirming in her arms. He struggled hard so. All Kuro wanted to do was wring his pencil neck.

That was when Kuro realized the eyes of everyone in the auditorium were on him. Both students and teachers had varying emotions. Some hoped for there to be a fight. Some were taking bets already. The Math teacher was already calculating the odds of said bets. Mr. Ono informed his students about the fact that Masamune Date also had an extensive inferiority complex with his height. The two only sensible teachers, Ekoda the Ancient "People Don't Understand Classic Lit" Ass and Maya the Always Positive Modern Girl, were actually on their feet only for their attention to be drawn into a very scathing childish argument over their students. The two he berated sat there shell-shocked; very much expecting a violent end.

The one striking crimson colored stare that did order him to sit the hell down belonged to one Mitsuru Kirijo. In the midst of chaos, Mitsuru stood there like a bloodied conquer. A hero among anarchy like Cao Cao before her, she spoke in authoritative tones loud enough for everyone to hear. Every single person instantly went quiet in the face of her smooth, meaningful words. "Everyone, please calm down. I understand there has been a little excitement right now. Let us all go on with the ceremony without any more interruptions so we many continue our educational experience in splendid peace created by my forefathers for us all to enjoy within Gekkoukan's halls."

With that, the entire school broke out into a standing ovation. Weirdly enough, Kuro found himself clapping. It was truly like Mitsuru to take control so effectively. Fangirls cried out her name. Fanboys instantly fell in love again. Kuro sorta felt his heart go a flutter as well. Teachers nodded among each other, singing Mitsuru's praises. Even Maya, and Ekoda were agreeing with each other because of Mitsuru.

"Wow. Is Mitsuru suddenly Jesus Christ genderbent?" Kuro suddenly blurted out, justly not cynical deadpan for once. He honestly did think he saw a halo around her head for two seconds. "Talk about miracles…"

Runako, who just dropped him onto his feet, looked at him flatly. "Seriously, dude?" Runako said disbelievingly. "If I was Christian, I think would have you burned at the stake. Complete total all out Spanish Inquisition in this bitch, yo."

Kuro raised an eyebrow. Junpei called it the Short People's Eyebrow one time; biggest mistake of his life. "Gangsta Inquisition…Some people might consider that a kinky rap song…Like some kind of desperate rebranding." he blandly wisecracked. "Are you Catholic?"

Runako smirked coyly, chirping in jest. "Why would I tell you? No one expects the Spanish Inquisition, after all."

Kuro grinned from ear to ear. Okay, Runako truly was awesome if she did know about Monty Python. "I think I'll be on the lookout when we hunt for the Holy Hand Grenade later on. I know them, and the Knights of Ni are in collusion… The "Niiiii!" has always struck fear even into my stalwart heart."

Runako giggled, gently grabbing his hand to guide him back to his seat. Kuro didn't mind her holding his hand when they sat back down. It was nicely warm in all the right ways.

When the applause died down, everyone sat down peacefully. The principle adjusted the microphone causing an awkward screechy noise to manifest. Everyone winced, and covered their ears. It was like a thousand Shadows dying at once being played backwards, and autotuned to some extremely bad R&B song; A new song by Principle Drake now available on iTunes. Kuro was sure it would win several Grammies.

The Principle gawkily coughed into the microphone. Kuro could feel the soul sucking commencing. Runako grasped his hand tightly, looking up to him desperately. "I feel like I'm playing X-Blades again, Kuro. Dear Lady Jesus Mitsuru-senpai-dono-sama, please tell me I'm not reliving that night of survival horror once more…I don't want to be a zombie, again."

Kuro squeezed back comfortingly. "Pray, Runako, pray harder to bring us through the boredom into paradise the Lady Savior promised us…oh sweet chariot…"

It was right then a new kind of subtle crawling chaos was born from Mitsuru worship. Where Runako, and Kuro meant it tongue in cheek…everyone else took it as gospel…


End file.
